Klein and argo's first date
a random day asuna see the two just sittin quietly and watches them for a while *later, she goes to see kirito to talk about what she saw and asks him what he thinks about the two *he says that he doesnt want to get involved and to let them work it out like him and asuna did *she 'persuades' him to go along with her plans *when they are starting their planning, silica and lis walk in and decide to help out *after that, Kirito takes klein into another room to talk about his relationship with argo while asuna does the same with her *both invite their friend to go out for a day on the town which, unkown to the couple, is to really get them prepared for a surprise date **asuna's group will take argo to get a new outfit ***one piece dress, very light turquoise; casual and not very revealing ***leather stripped sandals that goes over her feet and just a little bit up her leg with a ribbon on the back **kirito will taunt him about how he had so much difficulty getting a girlfriend because of how rough he is and that he never does any thing for argo ***klein will defend himself and take the challenge ***he will go and show them he knows how to dress properly and how to treat a girl (he buys her a necklace and gets casual but nice clothes) *they will eventually 'accidentally' meet up somewhere in town *and Kirito explains he is going to check out a cave that is rumored to have some sort of mob with rare drops and invites the girls to join him and klein *once there they eventually 'get lost' from the couple, who stumbles around until they come across a hidden grove **the cave opens into a cavern with a gap in the ceiling, a ray of golden sunlight falls down on a small lake with a small waterfall at one end, glistening on the surface. green grass surrounding the water's edge. flowering trees and plants scattered throughout the grove, in a variety of colors ranging from pink to blue. a sweet scent fills the area from the flora. the air is still with no breezes. the only sound is the sound of the waterfall. *they are initially nervous around each ther as they walk through the grove but slowly get slightly closer before finding a spot to sit by the water *klein eventually takes the initiative and starts to talk to her, making her blush with his compliments and such, as well as giving her the necklace *eventually they are really comfortable with each other and kiss, ending the scene *after a while they go back to meet the rest at home, once they've had their fun and used a teleport crystal to go back home *upon arriving they see the others waiting for them and it finaly makes sense to argo that it was their plan all along